Of Melodies and Requiems
by Deficient
Summary: A story of life between friends, strangers, happen chance lovers, and difficulties. EdwardxJasper. Lemon will be primarily what takes place, but not off the get go. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Melodies and Requiems. **

**A/N: So, yeah. I haven't written in quiet a while and wished to slip back into it once again.**

**AU. HUMAN. Edward and Jasper. Lemon; in due time. I intend to make this a story and look forward to see what ya'll think.**

**I do not own; SM does.~**

----

A soft droning sound flittered through the silence of the stagnant room; another sound rebelled against the intruder. A hand slowly stretched out from beneath a comforter and uncoordinatedly jabbed at all buttons in reach before falling to a sleep drunken face; rubbing the manifestations of sleep from tightly closed eyes. Jasper shifted onto his back; sapphires breaking free from their shields to stare up at the still dimly lit ceiling. The comforter draped over his waist, tucked in under his waist from the new position he had wound up in. Beside him, his bed was empty, which as unheard of for a Sunday night. Heaving a exasperated sigh, he removed himself from the bed and wandered aimlessly towards the bathroom…

It was the first day of the Winter Session and he was almost not willing to go; his body was still wrecked with indolence. Jasper really had no idea who the girl was or even what she looked like… the images of last night were still fuzzy in his barely conscious state. Once the door had closed behind him, he pried to shower door open and twisted a few knobs until a steady stream of water fell. It didn't take too long before it heated and the shower started to fill with steam. Taking one deep breath, feeling the warmth tickle his throat, he hummed and slipped underneath the scorching needles before falling into autopilot to be clean… It wasn't until then, did he vaguely remember what had happened the night before.

---

_Emmett had dragged him out last night to the local hole-in-the-wall bar that had some of the nicest pool table's Jasper had ever laid eyes upon. Pitcher after pitcher of New Castle the two pounded while still playing game after game until they could no longer aim and entirely missed hitting any ball at all; it wasn't until sometime after one in the morning had they left the place to pursue their next venture; chasing after what their bodies now desired more than anything from their drunken stupor._

_Finding themselves at some club, it wasn't hard for them to get in. After all, Emmett and Jasper were both more appealing than just any standard male their age. Emmett having the rugged, athletic appeal down pat from many years of wrestling and football; stood out a head taller than most with bulging muscles and a chiseled, yet serene, child-like featured face; and when he smiled, you couldn't help but follow suit. Not only that, when we approached the bouncer, Emmett set his features into a scowl, which was pretty intimidating, no matter who you were; save for Jasper, and this allowed them entry without any protest. Jasper knew better than to believe anything of the look, they were best friends; knew everything about one another. _

_Jasper on the other hand was less muscularly built than Emmett, but he was toned, standing only a few inches shorter than the "brute". His hair falling into gentle waves of gold against softly tanned flesh; striking sapphire's been only what could describe his eyes best. He had a grace to him as he walked; poised, a gentlemen; despite the amount of liquor he had consumed. _

_At this point in the night, Emmett barely was able to walk and pass off as sober. Both of them had a good sense of where they were, but coordination seemed to be quickly fleeting and they wanted to get a hook and take home some tail for the evening. One thing they could count on this club for was the surplus of females, almost all of which were stunning and had a feature that stood out fantastically; plus, the guys that came here trying to score because of the reputation were pretty pitiful compared to the duo. Faces were a blur of lights, shapes, textures under eager fingers, a set of emeralds blazing in the distance burned into the back of Jasper's mind, dancing, and the night continued like that for as long as Jasper could remember…_

---

Climbing from the shower, now awake and able to function properly, his natural elegance slipped into his movements; as if his movements reflected the fluidity of water. After drying his hair and body with a towel that was draped over it's fixture, he wrapped it snug around his waist before falling into the routine path back to his bedroom for find a still empty bed. Jasper knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Emmett, how he had failed to bring a lady home. However, that didn't bother him; what did were those set of emerald hues that had to belong to whoever the performer on stage was… yet Jasper couldn't remember a thing about said person.

Jasper dressed comfortably today; the weather hadn't turned for the bitter chill yet. Dark denim jeans fitted him nicely; comfortable dark green and tan sneakers donned upon his feet. A design printed brown long sleeve shirt donned his torso while a green and varying shaded scarf was wrapped around his neck, dangling over his chest. Themed, true, but it looked nice, especially with how it played off his blonde hair.

Pulling into the student parking structure, Jasper arrived twenty minutes early; earlier than expected. He forgot that he had liked to drive fast, okay, not forgotten. Besides, his Audi A5/S5 series did just the trick for him and still looked as stylish as he did with its deep-sea blue pearl coat. He just didn't want to be late for his History class, which was first. Heading over to the Starbucks just across the street, he got a peppermint mocha twist; his favorite that only came around the winter season. Sipping it as he strolled lazily back onto to campus, his feet carried him towards building C3, where his History class had been located. Messenger bag slung over one shoulder, he had to admit, even he looked good for pretty common clothing; a smile dancing into existence.

---

Once into the lecture hall, where it seemed that probably forty or so students would probably cram themselves into; Jasper took a seat five rows from the top and more towards the right side of the middle, stretching out into his seat. Taking another sip from his coffee, the class passed by without any true formality to it and how it bored him to sit there and waste the two hour period being told what the class would be about. Eventually, class was relinquished and he hurried out into the hallways and made a beeline towards the exit; fishing his phone from his pocket, swiftly dialing Emmett's number and clicking send.

"Jaz', what's up?" Emmett's deep voice reached his ear.

"What are you up to? I have about an hour before my next class. You on campus?" Jasper responded, his own baritone voice clear and strong.

"Yeah. I'm over in the main quad with Rosalie, come meet us under the giant oak."

"Alright, on my way." _Click._ That was that.

Quickly, Jasper proceeded down a pathway and weaved between the other students effortlessly. As he slipped passed another student, his footing faltered; causing him to stagger and fall closer to the one he was passing. However, Jasper was still light on his feet and quickly dipped down and gracefully fell into a crouching position, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Sorry about tha…t…" he started strong with a smile but had it swiftly change as something donned on him. Green. No, not green. Blazing emerald. "_No…"_

Was all that he could think.

"Don't worry about it," the student spoke, a tenor ranged voice, crisp and clear; as bright as day.

"Cool, well. Take care." With that, Jasper caught his thoughts and voice, stood, and continued is way to meet up with Emmett and Rosalie; Emmett was already laughing, seeing Jasper's stumble, but it was short lived when he remembered how much more graceful Jasper was and able to catch his fall than himself and a half assed scowl set into place.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, still looking over at the retreating figure that the blonde had nearly trampled while Jasper hugged Rosalie in greeting.

"Something about him seemed familiar… like from last night, but I didn't recognize him or remember seeing him anywhere…" Jasper admitted.

"Oh! That's from where! He was at the club…" Emmett exclaimed, proud that he had remembered while Jasper had not.

"How… do you remember that and I do--- Never mind. Whatever." Jasper waved a hand dismissingly. Emmett and Rosalie both chuckled. Rosalie was gorgeous in everyway possible to find a woman attractive, save for the vanity she held in herself.

"I heard about your little failure last night, Jazz. What happened?" But all thing set aside with vanity, she was really one of the guys; a gear head when it came to cars and tough enough to deal with Emmett and Jasper. They had to give her props. Jasper grumbled and shot a glare Emmett's way and the brute just laughed heartily. Jasper wasn't about to go and admit that he wasn't feeling anything last night after now finding out he got all gooey over some guys eyes… but then again last night, he didn't know it was a guy. Even after that little stagger and looking into the eyes, he hadn't felt the same draw to them. So, he shrugged it off and allowed the grumble to suffice.

The hour pretty much passed with chitchat about what was going on, anything new, and all that jazz. When it came to parting, Jasper left first, he was eager to being joining the advanced, more prestigious choir; he wasn't in it yet only because you had to have a semester of something lower under your belt before even auditioning. He passed though, and couldn't wait. Jasper had been one of four guys to move up into the choir, replacing the four vacant seats.

---

When Jasper had finally made it to the music wing, he entered and proceeded down a flight of stairs and rounded a corner to the right; finding himself at the door to his new choir. Smiling slightly, he opened the door to a beautiful composition from the piano. It was something new to him, something he had never heard and it seemed completely original. The blonde's gaze shifted around the nearly full room already taking in the new faces that he'd have to learn to cooperate with and finally to the face behind the piano… and his gaze lingered, eyes narrowing. "_Him…?" _The male looked up, a puzzled expression flittering into existence at Jasper's expression towards him before looking back down towards the keys that his fingers seemed to work magic over.

Jasper took an empty seat off to the side with a few others of the class who seemed to be sitting off on their own feeling a little uncomfortable; they must have been the other new recruits. After what seemed to be a few more minutes, the director entered and the pianist ceased quickly and made his way back to his sectioned it seemed with the other existing guys of the choir, all of them looking and smiling at him; striking up conversation. He was popular, so it seemed; the same kind of effect Jasper normally had, but when not around new people.

Attendance was taken, but Jasper was distracted and didn't really listen to names except for his own so that he could get the credit for being there. Next came placement into sections. Jasper was the only one of the four new guys to be placed in the baritone/tenor section. Jasper had the ability to reach most way through first tenor, so it gave him the opportunity to sing in that section while the other three made up the new bass section. There were only eleven people in this choir; three sopranos, three altos, two tenors, and three basses. Jasper was seated next to the boy with emerald eyes, which always seemed to give off a light of their own; from no matter what position you looked at them from.

"Now, class, take the time to introduce yourself to those around you, for the sake of the new kids," the man announced with a smile and rolling laugh. The alto's sitting next to Jasper instantly started their introductions while he politely received them and gave his own; Jessica, Lauren, and Ashley. Sopranos just leaned over and waved towards Jasper and he grinned and nodded in return. The other tenor, _that_ guy, stared almost in disbelieve at him.

"M'Jasper Whitlock, and you?" Jasper greeted the Emerald eye'd mystery with an outstretched hand, this time, no hesitation and surprise.

"Edward Cullen," He replied, not accepting the hand. Edward seemed like he wasn't in the best of moods, Jasper suspected. He had an idea of what it might have been, but he didn't feel the need to apologies. He did nothing wrong; he was just surprised, how could he control his reactions and how they manifested upon his face.

"Well, it's a pleasure…" Jasper aloud to drawl out, a hint of his southern accent slipping through which caused Edward to faultier momentarily, high not expecting the accent.

"Yeah…" Edward muttered softly, breaking his gaze from the other back up to the director who had taken perch before the small ensemble.

"Alright, everyone, stand please. Time to warm up!" excitement slipped into the professors tone and he bounded to the piano to strike cords to lead the group through the beginning warm ups. Many of the girls kept glancing over at Jasper as he continued higher along the scale, keeping pace with Edward, who by all means was a first tenor. However, when the director saw this, he played along with the two tenors; testing and amusing them both. Jasper broke first, but willingly and without argues. He was far higher than he had ever had to be. Edward glanced over at him, a brow raised as he continued along the scale. "Woah!" the conductor interrupted, "I am impressed, Tenors!" He clapped once. Sopranos were staring at the two tenors, who had been staring at each other in awe.

"_Why are they staring at us like that?"_ surprisingly both Edward and Jasper thought relatively at the same time.

"PERFECT, harmony!" the professor exclaimed. "Jasper, did you know you have a Matrix voice?" Jasper shook his head. "Well, this is great! Your voice draws in others to the right pitch, it was holding up along with Edward's, who is always a matrix voice."

"_Go figure…" _Jasper thought to himself. He spared a glance at his partner, who had lowered his brow by now, but still was eyeing him with an unreadable expression. For the rest of the class, things passed relatively smoothly. Jasper was tempted to speak to Edward about his performance last night at the club, but he couldn't remember anything from that night really, besides where he had gone and green. But before he was able to say something, Edward as already nearly across the room and out the door…

---

**A/N: So, there we have it. Dunno what to say, kind of scared for reviews. It's been far too long since I have written.**

**Anyways, please, lemme know what you think.**

**Maybe even ideas, maybe this could be a group participation; IF I think I can fit the ideas into the story. I will be working on the next chapter and it should be up soon-ish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies for the first chapter, I have to admit something. That story was a drunken impulse and somehow I managed to end up posting it. I like it, so I am going to continue it. Just wanted to point out why there were so obvious mistakes. :]**

**Again, I don't own; Props go to SM. 3**

**---**

Jasper's jaw hung open slightly as the newly known Edward bolted from the classroom when the session had closed. Slowly, he started slipping his binder back into its place within his messenger bag. "_Had I pissed him off that much by bumping into him? I said sorry… didn't I?_" Jasper could have sworn he had, but still, it was strange that Edward had acted like such. Edwards's expression didn't portray unhappiness or unrest; he was just looking as surprised as everyone else did in the class as the two of them went through their warm-ups.

"Jasper, wasn't it?" a soft, chiming voice rang clear and close. The one known as Ashley was standing over him, smiling sweetly.

"Mmm'hm," Jasper responded, finally being drawn out of his thoughts. "And you're Ashley, if I am not mistaken." He stood up and slipped his messenger bag over his shoulder, allowing it to fall against his hip. Jasper took her in and came to the conclusion that she was attractive; she had bright hazel eyes, long and wavy auburn hair that trailed to about mid-back, and she looked like she might have been in some form of athletics. Volleyball, if Jasper had to take a guess from the toned mid-section, strong legs, and well toned arms.

"Yes!" Ashley beamed back at Jasper, having been slightly surprised that he had remembered her name at all. "Oh, and don't worry about Edward…" she slipped in. "I saw you expression. He's always like _that_…" she said with an amused smile. "He's always trying to catch up with his girlfriend before she leaves class."

"Aaah, okay," Jasper nodded. He didn't want to draw any more attention to _his _attention of Edward. "What class have you got next?" he asked, tone friendly and he himself was mildly curious. Jasper by nature was a well-mannered person and friendly, he was raise with that "southern gentlemen" ideal.

"Oh, uh…" she pulled out the slip with her schedule upon it read it quickly. "I have Vocal Techniques next. What about you?" as she spoke, she turned and nodded towards the door, signaling for the two to walk and talk together during the next little break in classes.

"Next I have my independent instruction for strings," Jasper had already pretty much memorized his class schedule. He was going after a music major now after finishing history. He had always loved both and wanted to finish the history portion first so that he could just enjoy everything there was to enjoy about studying and performing all kinds of music. "After that I have Vocal Performance Technique."

"Woah…" she stared at him almost incredibly. "That's a hefty load… why so much?" Ashley was just as interested as Jasper was to get to know they other. There was something there that Ashley herself couldn't explain, but she felt drawn to him, like she felt comfortable when around him. It wasn't until they got outside that Jasper was able to finish; many of the other students in the music wing knew Ashley and kept on either interrupting or just grabbing her attention.

"Well," Jasper spoke finally, after taking in a huge breath of fresh air, "I guess it has to do with me only working on weekends. I normally don't have much else to do. I moved back here over summer break..." he shrugged some at her almost apologetic look. "Don't worry, I got my best mates, Emmett, Rosalie, and all the social spots I could hope for." Jasper grinned, a real one the showed how truly he believed he was fine with just what he had. It was more than he could have asked for after leaving three years ago…

"Wait, you're Emmett's best mate?! The same Jasper that he couldn't stop bitching over three years ago…?" Ashley seemed surprised, startled, something that shouldn't have been felt when Emmett's name came up, but Jasper just nodded, taking in and analyzing what was going on. "He kept worrying about you ever since you left, you could tell that something left with him when you left… but it never made sense, Emmett wouldn't open up to tell me what happened…"

"Oh…" was all that came out. _"How eloquent…_" Shaking his head some, Jasper looked down a little unsure. "Things… happened. I had to take off to deal with things… to let things… smooth over, y'know?" When Jasper got self-conscious like this, a bit of the southern accent slipped past his control.

"Yeah…" Ashley just kind of nodded. Jasper on the other hand was trying to block out thoughts of why he left, what pushed him so far that he had to get away for a while. "Well, hey, I've gotta go talk with one of my professors. I'll see you later! Nice to meet you," Ashley turned on a heel and made her way towards the center of the campus. Jasper gave a half hearted wave. "_Damn Emmett for causing a scene…_" Moving over to a grassy patch, he plopped down and placed the bag next to him, fishing out his iPod and going to shuffle. First song to pulse through the ear buds was Rescue Me by Digital Summer. As the song continued to ring through his ears, he fell back to lie down, using his bag as a pillow…

---

_There Jasper was, pushing his way past a still looming Emmett, three years earlier. Emmett was trying to prevent Jasper from leaving the house without hearing him out, but Jasper was determined to not listen. _

"_DAMNIT, EMMETT! Get the fuck out of my way!" and using the slight window he had from surprising Emmett with his yell, he slipped past the large, athlete. _

"_Fuck, Jasper, please… Listen to what I have to say for a moment…" a hand reached out for him, barely grasping onto the back of his shirt; but it wasn't enough to hold back the other male. _

"_No, I can't, okay?! I can't deal with that right now, Emmett… I just… CANT. I'm not like that! I don't know… why'd you have to say that?!" Jasper stopped, his nerves to shot to make it to his already packed car. _

"_You are leaving, Jasper! When else can I let something like that off my chest? TELL ME. It's not something you can do over the phone…" Emmett was getting worked up too now. Jasper had to get away and quick. _

"_Look. Let me think about this… you can't expect me to let you know when I haven't had more than a minute to think about it, Em…" Jasper was calming down, for the sakes of both of them. "I will be back for winter break and I will let you know, but I can't say anything now…" Emmett stared at him and relaxing a little, his chest rising and falling in a slower paced rhythm. _

"_Alright… Take care…" and with that, Jasper slipped away and into his car, driving off with a mess load more on top of all his other shit to deal with. _

_---_

Jasper had stirred from his rest, despite the memory that played behind closed lids. The sound was a pair of loud laughter, the kind that seemed almost force and attention drawing; but Jasper felt that it was natural to the pair. Propping his head up, he looked around and found a girl doubled over laughing and a guy next to her, a hand on her back. It was Edward and his girlfriend, or so he guessed that's who the girl was. People passed by the two looking at them questioningly, but didn't linger to find out why the two were laughing so hard. Yet, before Jasper knew it, Edward had raised the girl upright and tugged her into an embrace. She was gorgeous; deep, critical brown eyes with matching hair, and pale porcelain skin. Jasper couldn't help but watch her for a moment.

"Hey!" the girl yelled when she noticed that Jasper had been looking at her for a moment. He could barely hear her, but he was able to tell by her stare and lips moving that it was aimed at him. Plucking an ear bud from his ear and propping himself upon an elbow, Jasper rose an eyebrow and returned his gaze to her face. "I noticed you were staring…" she paused and put an almost seductive expression upon her face.

"However, not for the reasons you might suspect…" Jasper cut her off by raising a hand to keep her from over talking him. "You were causing a bit of noise… it just drew my attention," it was all the truth and Jasper wasn't watching the in that lustful sense. He wasn't one to really do that, save for when drunk and at a club looking to score. She looked back at Jasper, an almost confused expression before whispering into Edward's ear. Shortly after, Edward turned to look at Jasper, and after realizing who it was, his face became unreadable; void of everything.

"Oh…" it seemed that Jasper had foiled her plans. "Sorry, then," she called over. Jasper nodded that it was alright and allowed the ear piece to be placed back in his ear. The song was Just Like You by Three Days Grace. Jasper listened to the music as his gaze locked with Edward's. Then, Jasper gave a small smile before lowering back onto his bag and allowing his eyes to slip shut against the harsh light overhead…

---

"_Jasper…" a haggard voice breathed breathlessly. It sounded vaguely familiar as the breath tickled Jasper's ear before being taken into the warm mouth; lobe being rolled over gently by a skilled tongue. Jasper's gaze was prohibited by something tied over his eyes; a hand working him slowly between the legs. A gasp slipped from between clenched teeth. _

"_Fuck…" Jasper released as his head fell back against a wall with an honest thud. Hands were bound down to the airs of a chair and Jasper seemed alright by it, he was drunk and couldn't tell himself that all of this was wrong… so very wrong. But, what was right in this whole situation… was how good it felt. How much stronger it was, how much more… passionate, almost desperate. _

"_Say that again…" the other voice almost purred in command against the ear before releasing it with an audible 'pop'. Jasper had an idea of who the person was, but was in no worry to possibly ruin what had started._

"_Fuck… oh god… hmnnnn…" Jasper nearly growled as he felt his jeans slip off his hips along with his boxers and the tip of his pulsing erection taken within to same heated, moist cavern that had assaulted his ear. Despite knowing who was doing this to him, or thinking he did, it still didn't make this any less hot. _"God, Em, you know what you are doing…!" _Jasper couldn't help but muse to himself. It hadn't taken long for him to get off and release, allowing the other to take his seed entirely…_

_---_

Jasper stirred and woke to Rosalie standing over him, a heeled foot pressed against his chest. The drifting thoughts of the memory had reminded him that he wasn't straight, but that he knew something that a guy could do for another that a girl could not, which struck a cord with him. Was he_ Bi?_ Jasper shook his head, but knew that it could have been true and that he might have actually _been _attracted to Edward that night in the drunken haze and just couldn't remember it.

"Hey, Rose'…" Jasper greeted, lifting himself to his elbows. Rosalie lowered herself to sit upon his chest, smiling some.

"Hey, Jazz'…" Rosalie mocked. "What're you still doing out here, you know you just missed your class right?"

"WAIT. WHAT?!" Jasper fumbled for his watch and looked at the time. "Shit! Oh well…" he breathed, calming down. "It's really too late to fix it, and I am sure the instructor didn't give my slot away, he nearly begged for me to take his class…"

"So confident…" Rosalie mused, pinching Jasper's cheek. "Well hey, you got one more class. After that, you wanna catch up with Em' and I? We're gonna get something to eat at this local café; we've heard some good things about it."

"Sure, shall I pick you two up after class? I know you two get out before I do." Jasper offered. Rosalie and Emmett had the same major and all the same classes, everyone thought they were a couple. But no, Emmett was gay and Rosalie was too much of a vixen to settle down yet.

"Please, we'll be at my place… after all, I still have an outfit that I picked up for you I want you to wear…" She grinned and leaned in to peck Jasper on the cheek. "Tonight, come get up at eight, alright? I'll have everything pressed and ready for you. Muah!" With that, she got off of Jasper and trotted off.

"Oye…" Jasper mused, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood up. After that, he took off to his last class, which past without any troubles…

**---**

**A/N: So, I started this thing in the morning and then stopped. Now, I am nearly falling out of my chair sleepy, to pick it up at 1 am to be done by 3:30. Woah. ee;**

**Thanks, for all the lovely reviews and I hope you liked this. Next should be up soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRRRY! For the long time of not updating. Things have been crazy. Sooo, here ya go. R&R, puh-lease?! **

**Thanks, lovies. **

**And I don't own, obv.**

--- Jasper, Mostly As Always. ---

When Jasper's final class had come to a close, many of the other evening classes had recently started. The campus seemed almost vacant, save for the straggler or lone couple wandering aimlessly together in a clouded vision of love. Jasper chuckled weakly to himself as he watched them; he wasn't jealous or anything like that; in fact, he was happy for them to be easily in love with each other through jaded needs and wishes. He on the hand found it hard to be in love, everything for him was just physical as of late. Which lead again to the point of him and his sexuality. When Jasper and Emmett had that fateful evening, Jasper felt warmth spread through his chest and his stomach flew to life with fictitious butterflies, not just the need for release…

"Fuck…" the blonde cursed under his breath at where his thoughts had been lead astray, yet again.

"Fuck what?" a familiar voice inquired from behind Jasper, causing him to snap his head back to see who it was. It was that girl, the girl who had been causing quite the scene with Edward. Her words were spoken almost teasingly before she shook her head some. "Sorry, it was too easy…"

"No, no it's fine. Just caught me off guard," Jasper really was a little vacant ever since that nap from earlier. His thoughts seemed to be overbearing on his awareness. "M'Jasper," he spoke, offering a hand towards her.

"Bella," she responded, taking his hand in her own lithe grasp. "Eh, are things alright? You looked tense; you were walking pretty stiffly…" her brow raised a little, a vague tone of concern mingling with her words. Jasper could tell she was being sincere.

"You're more perceptive than you let off earlier…" Jasper mused, smiling somewhat. "Just thinking," he paused, "things are unraveling… I don't know whether to take it as a present or as like digging up past horrors…" Jasper might have been over exaggerating, but that's how it felt to him. Things were turning themselves over in the graves he had banished them to.

"So… Cryptic…" Bella sported a crystal clear chuckle, "Dark Knight status, eh?" And on the upswing, she had a dorky sense of humor. No wonder why the she and Edward had been so… convincing through their laugh. Jasper couldn't help but smile and release a softer, huskier laugh.

"You can call it that…" They both had ceased walking by now and were turned towards each other. "Nothin' to worry about, tho—" Jasper was cut off by the chorus of a song that had meant a lot to Jasper.

"Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine,

We're finally intertwined.

Nervous and shy for the moment we will come,

Alive tonight."

It was Rosalie. Jasper cursed, yet again under breath and so did Bella, from what Jasper's hearing had picked up.

"Rose!" Jasper resounded, "Sorry! I'll be there shortly, I got sidetracked here at school."

"Well, hurry up! We still gotta get you all dressed up and lookin' _purrrrdy_," Rosalie snickered, trying hard to mimic one of Jasper's southern drawls.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there shortly… you know my driving," with that, Jasper clicked the end button and turned towards Bella who was just getting off the phone herself. "Hey, it was a pleasure, but I gotta run. I am late to meet up with some people…" Jasper rolled his eyes grinning somewhat, "They're playing dress up and wanna parade me around."

"Yeah?" A brow lofted as she spoke, "What… kind of ---"

"Not that kind, sheeesh," Jasper had a vague idea of where it was leading. "Well, hey, I'll see ya around!"

"Yeah, you too!" With that, they had parted ways; Jasper bolting full speed to the parking structure, which was pretty damn fast, Jasper was in good shape after all. Bella took off at a quickened walking pace towards the other side of campus.

Once Jasper had dashed up three flights to get to his car, he jumped into it, twisted the key into the ignition and took off like a bat out of hell to get to Rosalie's. When he got there, it really was in record time; Jasper was quite astonished and lucky that he hadn't crossed paths with any law enforcement. Most assuredly, he would have been pulled over for driving over the speed limit along with reckless driving. Then again, he didn't really care; his car was built for being driven by those few drivers like him, so it didn't feel wrong since he was just using the vehicle properly. Convoluted and convenient logic some how always came up with his unannounced argument. Disengaging from the car, he jogged up the pathway and quickly pressed the code to slip into Rosalie's complex. Now, he walked, making to seem like there was all the time in the world to waste when he caught Rosalie watching out her living room window for him.

Once into the apartment, Rosalie punched Jasper on the shoulder before tugging him into a hug while Emmett grinned like an idiot, as per usual. "Come, come." Rosalie dragged Jasper by the hand towards her room where she glanced over her shoulder to find Emmett following.

"Nooo, Emmett, you are not allowed to watch me strip Jazz'!" Rosalie exclaimed, while Emmett snapped and muttered "shucks!" before laughing and turning away as the door closed on him. "Sooo… You ready too look stunning?"

"How does stunning even work for a guy, let alone me, doll?" Jasper asked, shifting his weight to one side and canting his head. "Nevermind, don't answer that question. Whatever, let's get me '_stunning_' and get on our way." Removing his shirt and unhooking his belt before kicking off his shoes; he stepped out of the pants and kicked them off to the side.

"It never ceases to amaze me you are still single, ass," Rosalie threw out randomly with a smile.

"You're just bitter cause you and I haven't gotten it on to sedate that succubus tendency you have, _darrrrrlin_," Jasper shot back at her and they both chuckled some more.

"I'd really rather you just go like that… It'd be pretty fuckin' hot, ya'know?" But before I could respond, she had already laid out a pair of designer jeans, shirt, and a jacket. All of which looked pricy as hell.

"Rose'…" Jasper groaned. "Why must you dress me up with nearly five hundred dollar outfits?" He wasn't fond of the idea of having her spend so much money on him despite that amount was fairly common for either of the three to spend, but she spoke, cutting him off from further complaining.

"I didn't spend a thing on this," Rosalie interjected, "my friend gave these to me for you. They were all your size and he didn't want to hand them off to a nobody."

"Oh, well…" Jasper muttered while looking himself over in the mirror. "I do look good. Who's the designer for these clothing? I already got that the pants were Armani J21's. I've wanted a pair."

"The t-shirt is Andrew Christians Koi Burnout and the jacket Spy Henry Lau Button Gun Stitch," she paused, "I figured the black jacket was more your style rather than beige." Rosalie crossed the room and draped an arm around Jasper shoulders, giving him another once over and growled with an almost lustful expression before slipping away from him and wandering out of the room. After she left, Jasper went about pressing hair down flat against his head; it was more wavy now than curly, and it was preferred that way. When Jasper joined the other two in the living room, it was 8:07 and they were waiting for him.

"Alright, lets get going," with that the three of the left the apartment and slipped into Jasper's car. After hearing the directions through, Jasper knew where to drive; the café was close to campus, just a couple blocks off. Once there, he pulled into the small lot behind the building to find that it was packed to the brim. Muttering softly, Jasper pulled back out in reverse and parked on the street.

--- Bella. ---

Bella had made it home to change into some a little more formal and attractive for tonight. Edward was performing again tonight at this joint a few blocks from the campus. It was by day a café of sorts and by night, they opened up the back half of the establishment and became more of a hot spot, a dance club mostly. She slipped into something similar to the "little black dress" but dressed it up with sleeveless coat that trailed down to her ankles make of a supple material that moved in almost any breeze; Bella herself knitted it. It buttoned down from her bosom to his navel. Intricately woven straps made up the face of her heels. Bella looked gorgeous, she had to admit as she stood in front of her vanity to give herself an appraisal. Around her neck, she placed a emerald and diamond encrusted necklace that shined against her complexion.

Bella had left her apartment in a hurry and made it too her car to drive to the place. She had managed to get the last parking place in the lot. When she got out to move around the backside of her green 2000 Mustang GT, she was nearly trampled by a nice, Audi as it sped out of the lot. It was Jasper and she almost lost her jaw if it wasn't attached to her face pretty much indefinitely.

Shaking off the sudden surprise, Bella continued walking out of the lot towards the sidewalk, just in time to watch the driver door open as Jasper and Emmett step out. Emmett who she had only known from around school, looked classy, but not in too much of an over the top way; while Jasper looked like he should have been walking on a runway in her opinion. But then, right as Jasper had rounded the car to the passenger door, he pulled it open gracefully and offered his hand to whoever it was that was hidden from view. A hand reached up to meet his as the two intertwined and he lifted her gently from her seat. _"Who'd have thought Jasper to be such a… classy person…" _Bella mused, looking away and quickly making her way to the door before she got caught staring. She'd see who the girl he had brought with him in the place; it must have been some super model girlfriend or something. She chuckled aloud.

She found Edward at the stage fiddling with knobs and levers, plugs and cables, and headphones covering his ears entirely. A grin spread as she caught the sight of him and she snuck up on him, wrapping her arms around him. Edward jumped some and spun around, but grinned wildly as he saw who it was before wrapping his own arms tightly around her.

--- Jasper, As Per Usual. ---

The trio waltzed into the establishment with an air of grace and power, their gaze taking everything in, weighing the people to see if it was really worth staying. Rosalie's arm interlocked with one of Jasper and Emmett's, lead the two around the place. Her cobalt optics quickly hit every face and body as she passed him or her, along with Emmett and Jasper doing the same. They seemed to get quite the stares, all they guys focused on Rosalie, save for those few guys that seemed to either eye to two guys with suspicion, jealousy, and the rare lustful gaze; while the girls either admired Rosalie or outright stared at Jasper and Emmett. When the trio rounded towards the stage, Jasper noticed both Bella and Edwards intertwined, embracing one other before kissing. A gentle squeeze upon his arm brought him back to and his gaze dropped to Rosalie who was the one to catch him staring, thankfully. "We have to talk…" Rosalie mouthed to Jasper, who in turn, gulped; he wasn't too fond of that idea.

For the next hour, the trio danced together with one another and as a group entirely. Jasper continuously stole glances at Edward behind the turntable, equipment, and microphone. After the time had past, Rosalie found herself a guy who stood out from the rest and was confident enough to try and take her away from both Jasper and Emmett. It was funny, people always coward away from the group for the most part, and those that were confident and attractive always had a hell of a night. But now that it was just Jasper and Emmett, the two took a break in the backside of the structure, it was like a lounge where the music was softer and ample seating.

It was finally time to clear things up, and Jasper had willed himself to do it. Determined, Jasper turned to look Emmett in the eyes and find out what had happened that night and to possibly… Well. Jasper wasn't willing to verbalize that or think about it yet… or so he thought.

"Hey, Em," Jasper's baritone voice rose over the music, causing the burly jock to look his way and nod. A glance was spared around the room and it was mostly empty. People were still dancing to _his_ music. "I wanna talk about that night at the party." Jasper instantly recognized the look that took hold of the other's features. Fear, loathing, wo— "I don't wanna tear you apart for it, calm down…"

"Okay…" Emmett's voice was a little faulty; he wasn't expecting this at all. "Then what do you want to know?" Emmett turned his body so that the two of them were facing each other, an arm lazily draped over the top of the table next to them.

"Well, I know it was you, obviously. The thing is…" Again, the blonde paused and breathed in deep, "I am reconsidering the whole not liking guys thing…" At the words, Emmett perked up, but Jasper raised a hand to silence him. "I am not saying that I am… and this might be cruel of me to ask…" Another dry gulp and clearing of the throat, whilst leaning closer. "Would… you be willing to be my first… CONCIOUS first?" There, Jasper said it. He had verbalized his curiosity.

"You've gotta be shitting my, Jazz!" Emmett was beaming. "Of course I would!" It was really hard to not be relatively excited when Emmett showed so much enthusiasm. "But… What's which the whole change now? Why after three years?"

"Cause, you know that whole cliché 'butterfly' bullshit?" Emmett nodded at the question. "Well, some dude's giving them to me and I don't know why… I mean—Fuck man…" Jasper chuckled. The whole thing made him kind of nervous but it amused him nonetheless.

"I guess it's a good thing I got over you right? Jealousy would have been a bitch between the two of us!" A large palm pressed the Jasper's shoulder as Emmett chuckled. Jasper laughed as well; cause it was true. It would have been horrible. But even then, he'd not willingly tear Bella and Edward apart. Jasper wasn't like that at all.

The two continued talking for a while, just bullshitting and laughing over nothing important; the way Best Friends always lightened the mood for one another. When the two got up, there was a new DJ mixing and the crowd had dwindled some; it was already almost 12am. Rosalie had sent them a text that she left with her catch and wont see them until later the next day. Bella and Edward were now finally able to dance together, and as predicted, Jasper was watching the two as they moved towards the exit. Finally looking away from the two, Jasper turned back to Emmett who was still smiling as he pushed open the door leading outside.

"LATER JASPER!" Rose out over the sounds and noises, causing Jasper to look back. Bella was there, waving at him. Jasper flashed a dazzling smile and curtly nodded before looking at Edward, who for the first time had a smile on his face. Jasper nodded once more to Edward who returned it instantly. With that, Jasper followed Emmett out of the closing door and back to his car.

---

They returned to Jasper's apartment for the evening. The place had plenty of room and a supply of liquor that could bring an army to their knees. Fishing his keys from his pocket, he slid the key into the deadbolt and unlocked it and then proceeds to do the same with the knob's lock. Pushing the door open, a hand gesture was given, and Emmett entered. Closing and locking the door, Jasper turned and shrugged off his jacket and hung it over one of the hooks as Emmett fell into the couch and buried himself beneath the excess pillows.

"What'll it be tonight…" Jasper asked from the kitchen; he already knew drinking was going to be involved, no need to be sweet about it. "Beer, hard liquor, or wine?" They liked all three, so it depended on their mood.

"Wine sounds good tonight, we haven't had any good stuff in a while…" Emmett yawned out.

"True…" Jasper muttered under his breath. Reaching into custom wine case built into the counter, he shuffled through until he found the one he was looking for. The 1983 Chateau D'yquem, one of the best harvests they had produced thus far. After opening the bottle and pouring two heavy glasses, he cared them and the bottle to the living room and placed one cup in Emmett hand.

"Cheers…" Emmett muttered soft, a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Cheers…" Jasper agreed. And then, as it made sense, those cursed butterflies sprang to life in his stomach. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a healthy drink, trying to drown those villainous creatures that wouldn't stop pestering him. "Go pick a movie tonight… Try to set a mood while you're at it…" Jasper mused aloud and Emmett laughed. The brute had picked Pride and Prejudice, the more modern one with Keira Knightly.

The movie progressed and so did the wine drinking. Both were riding nice buzzes when Emmett finally hooked his arm around Jasper's shoulders and pulled himself closer. A wave of nervousness went through Jasper, not one of worry but one of anticipation. It must have clicked then that Jasper was interested in guys because subconsciously, he melded himself to the muscular chest and allowed his head to fall back against a shoulder that wasn't his own.

More of the movie passed and even more of the movie was forgotten and dismissed when Emmett gingerly took hold of Jasper's chin between thumb and forefinger, holding him still to capture lips with his own. Jasper clambered upon the larger male's lap as well defined and powerful arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jasper…" Emmett managed to breath out, as they broke apart for air, a punch-drunk expression plastered across his face.

"Huh…?" Jasper breathed against the lips so close to his own, fingers curling into fists around the short brown hair underneath him. By now, Jasper's legs were spread and he had straddled Emmett, allowing arousals to brush up against one another.

"These pants are painstakingly tight…" the brute growled low, "Rosalie has no consideration for my stuff…" Jasper chuckled and rose off the other, offering a hand to help him up and tow him off to the bedroom. "Are you sure about this, Jazz?"

"Positive… Couldn't you tell without asking…?" Jasper grinned and turned to look back at him. It was simple finding his room without looking and once in, he dragged the other behind him and quickly, deftly even, unlatched the belt and dropped Emmett's pants.

"Fuck…" Emmett chuckled. "That's a first…" Before Jasper could say anything, hands were already pressed against shoulders and the larger male had pinned the blonde to the bed beneath him. Jasper let out a gasp as lips crashed down upon him in an almost zeal like passion.

"Emmett…" Jasper gasped against his will as his legs wrapped snuggly about the other's waist; Emmett had begun rocking his hips in just the right manner to cause Jasper to squirm. Before too long, Emmett removed Jasper's clothing and marveled at the sight beneath him as he took of the remaining articles of clothing upon him. Emmett let out a throaty chuckle as he gracefully planed himself against Jasper, capturing his lips in a bruising embrace…

**A/N: So, sorry to leave it at that, but I am tired and I need to leave something for the next chapter. Hahaa.**

**Sooo, I'mma request that 10 reviews be made before I continue. I know it can be done with the hits/day. It shouldn't be too challenging now that some… interesting stuff has been laid before ya. 33**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, sorry for the REALLY LONG DELAY.

I do plan on continuing this story and will do so soon. My schedule had just been such a cluster fuck of confusion… So yeah. Now, it's calmed itself down and I have some time to actual work on something.

So hold 'em horses and you'll have something to read in a couple of days.

Also, that's for the kind reviews! 33


End file.
